


You're Gonna Be (Always Loved By Me)

by Deanie95



Series: Song-fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A mother's love is eternal, Gen, Mary never passed on, Reba - Freeform, She just wanted to watch over her babies, Songfic, You're Gonna Be (Always Loved By Me), kinda Dean-centric, that kinda thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary was never really gone. She'd always watched over them and she will continue to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Be (Always Loved By Me)

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll Love You Forever" by Robert Munsch-----A cute story, made me cry, you should all check it out.
> 
> "You're Gonna Be (Always Loved By Me) by Reba, yet again, amazing song, check it out.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

6 pounds and 9 ounces, lookin' up at me,  
Like I have all the answers,  
I hope I have the ones you need.  
I've never really done this, now I know what scared is.

 

Mary leaned back onto John as she looked down at the small, downy soft bundle in her arms. Dean. So small, ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes, and he looked up at her with eyes the color of fresh green apples and cooed.

Motherhood was a terrifying prospect. What did she know about babies? She'd been an only child and while she knew the truth of the world, she'd been sheltered by Hunter standards. Deep in her heart, though, Mary knew she would figure it out eventually.

Her baby depended on her.

 

Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong.  
Other times, I'll let you just find out on your own,  
But that's when you'll be growin',  
And the whole time I'll be knowin'---

 

She stood next to the Impala staring at John and her babies, who watched as the firefighters put out the flames that threatened to consume the rest of their home.

She ached to hold her now broken family, but she knew she couldn't.

She was dead.

Someone, some /thing/ had tried to get Sammy, to hurt him, she knew it, and had succeeded in doing something to her baby.

She drifted over to little Dean. Dry eyed and silent, he leaned in closer to his father and kept a tight grip on Sammy's yellow blanket.

Mary cried, knowing her small family would never be the same again.

 

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase,  
You're gonna cry, but know that that`s okay.  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there---

You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good,  
We just have to believe things work out like they should.  
Life has no guarantee, but always loved by me,  
You're gonna be.

 

John was a Hunter and he was teaching their babies how to hunt.

She didn't know whether to hate him for torturing them so or thankful that he was making sure they survive what was really out there.

Her precious, apple-eyed gift took to Hunting as if he'd been born to it. Such a sharp mind, for such a young boy.

John really should have been easier on Dean. Shtriga were hard kills and he was still a baby too. Forcing Dean to stay away from Sammy as punishment had been wrong as well, couldn't he see that the boy was drowning in his own tears?

Mary brushed he hand through Dean`s hair and gently kissed his forehead, wishing she could wipe the tears stains from her oldest baby's face.

 

I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through some of my mistakes.  
Lord, knows I'll be trying, oh, to give you what it takes,  
What it takes to know the difference between getting by and livin'.

 

She knows she should have told her family about her past. Maybe things would be different. Maybe Dean would buckle down in school and not focus on the Hunt. Maybe he wouldn't be so much like her.

She didn't want this life for her children. She'd tried to give them the apple pie life she`d craved.

Mary wanted her family to know what life really was, not barely scraping by on credit card fraud and bar hopping.

 

'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way,  
Just know that you'll have to live with all the choices that you make,  
So make sure you're always givin' way more than you're takin'---

 

She wished Dean had stayed in school. He was so smart, sharp, he could have been done anything, been anything.

Anything, but a Hunter.

Instead, her little green eyed wonder stopped going to school and started enjoying things she never wanted him to know about.

Drinking, loose women, and the monster of the week.

 

She was glad he always made time for Sammy though, happy he made time to feed the boy, help him with his school work, and keep a smile on his baby brother's face.

Mary knew her baby Dean was special from the moment he looked up at her and now she knew what a generous and beautiful treasure he truly was.

 

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase,  
You're gonna cry, but know that that`s okay,  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there---

 

You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good,  
We just have to believe things work out like they should,  
Life has no guarantee, but always loved by me,  
You're gonna be.

 

Thank God for Bobby Singer.

The grizzly like man had kept her husband from completely pickling his liver and had opened his home to her boys, offering food, clothes, and love.

Now she depended on the man to keep her eldest baby from killing himself.

Guilt had hit the young man hard. Not saying a word as his father told Sammy to leave and never come back, had broken something inside him.

Worry, guilt, and shame had torn the usually strong boy to shreds. He couldn't eat without getting sick, he couldn't sleep without having a nightmare, and he couldn't shower without breaking down at the thought of Sammy's firm steps out into the rain while he thought his big brother's opinion was the same as John's.

It was not the first time, and surely not the last, Mary kissed Dean on the head and rubbed a gentle hand on his back, wishing her unfelt touch could soothe the broken man her son had become.

Still. God Bless Bobby Singer for trying at least.

 

Someone's Everything!

 

Was he blind?

How could her boy not know or see his worth and value?

Why didn't he understand he was needed?

How did he not see that he was Everything?

A giver.

A nurturer.

A teacher.

A warrior.

A role-model.

Everything.

Most importantly, he was a big brother.

 

You're gonna see,  
Just what you are to me!

 

He gave his life for his brother, was tortured for thirty years, so Sammy could live.

He saved the world, stopped the Apocalypse time and time again, he'd survived so much.

Fierce, loyal to a fault, and willing to go any distance.

Dean was the man Mary had hoped he grow up to be.

 

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase,  
We just have to believe things work out like they should,  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me.

 

He'd come so far and had done so much. He'd lived and died. He'd killed and been killed. He'd loved and lost. He'd passed and failed. He'd been lost and he'd been found.

The weight of the world was a heavy burden to bear and would break the back of any man.

It didn't help that this world was a dark place. Just as dark as her son's cold, black eyes.

 

You're gonna be,  
Always loved by me.

 

She was thankful Sammy hadn't abandoned him. Even as a cold-blooded monster, Dean never would have been able to handle Sammy giving up on him.

She smiled and brushed Sammy's hair out of his face, kissing the slumbering man on the cheek. He loved his brother so much. He'd tried to help Dean hold the world together. It didn't matter that he and Dean had fought like cats and dogs. Dean was still his big brother, had still thought of Dean as his brother no matter what words he'd said.

She turned to Dean, pale, sweating, panting, writhing in pain even as he slept.

Hundreds of purification rituals and exorcisms.

Numerous spells and charms.

They'd been had on his body and soul, leaving the man near death."

As her eldest son slept on Mary sat next to him. She placed and calming hand on his chest and kissed his cheek. Maybe, finally, he'd felt her touch because the lines of pain softened and his breathing became easier.

She stood from her spot and backed away from the bed and her children as a light from above like the room, waking the boys.

Both boys gasped and sat up, Sam standing from his chair to help Dean stay upright. Mary smiled as she stared into the eyes of her sons. The wondrous hazel and those fresh green apple eyes.

"As children, when you were sick, your father, in those moments when he was around that is, would rock you and read 'I'll Love you Forever' by Robert Munsch. Then he'd kiss you on the top of the head, tuck you in, and you would fall right to sleep. I know it's probably creepy, but he'd watch you sleep, just so he could make sure to chase the bad dreams away." Mary said softly, smiling at her children, "You're dad's made a lot of mistakes, but I've come to see that living this life wasn't one of them."

Speaking of which, John had better be waiting for her in Heaven, or she would so be beating his ass.

"I've watched you both since the fire. I...I wasn't just tied to the house, I was tied to you two, too. So before I go," Mary gently spoke, sniffling through her smile, "C'mon now, don't cry. You'll get me started."

Her boys, her precious babies, sat on the bed, holding each other, tears painting their cheeks as they stared at the shining form of their mother. Mary stepped closer and put a soft hand on each boys cheek.

"I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as you both are living,  
My babies you'll always be."

With her heart felt words delivered finally delivered, Mary backed away and became one with the light, finally resting in peace knowing her boys were alive and together.


End file.
